1. Field of the Invention
The invention is an oversized hanger with egg-shaped shoulder areas, combined with a hanger bar that has an elevation and indentation with a smooth transition of shape at the dip or indentation, intended to support oversized, knitted, fragile, shoulder-padded, and off the shoulder clothing, that when being stored or displayed need the retention of their intended contour to achieve maximum appearance and longevity, especially when investment in such garments is costly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
No single, unitary hanger up until now has provided the size and contour to accommodate in a superior fashion all of the following: off the shoulder, as well as oversized, knitted, fragile nightwear and shoulder-padded garments.
It has been proposed in the past to provide the above mentioned modifications, wherein the purpose tried to accomplish adequate support to prevent these garments from slippage and wrinkling. However, although it was their intention, prior art did not, in fact, adequately simulate the human shoulder areas to meet the needs of all of the above mentioned garments.